Love Me Like You Do
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: (Sequel to I Love You Too Much) Ben, Gwen and Kevin follow Ge to her old hometown where it all happened. Painful scars seen and unseen. Dark memories. The night everything changed. It's up to our alien hero to help his girl remember what it means to feel loved. (BenxOC, slight Gwevin. Three part AU story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

**So, sequel time. And yes, this first part is short but the others will be longer. This is also a three part story like its' prequel.**

**I own nothing of Ben 10 (if I did I'd change a lot). I only own my OC and this story idea. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A month. That's how long it had been since Ge left.

No texts. No email. Not even a note. The last time she spoke to Ben, it was before he and Grandpa Max left for the Plumber station in deep space to start his job of teaching new recruits. Even though it would be best if Rook took on the role of future Magistratus since Ben preferred staying as Earth's protector, he still felt obligated to help his grandpa out with training future Plumbers. She told him to take care before he told her the same. Then they kissed shortly before he went in the ship, the ramp closing up as they met each others' eyes.

A month of training bright faces to be the future of keeping intergalactic order and peace.

A month spent teaching, supporting and wandering through those treasured halls and the depths of his curious, thoughtful mind.

A month left with no calls, no messages, no signs of his girlfriend from their small planet Earth.

It was only at the end of his first month being an instructor that Gwen and Kevin were finally able to visit during their well deserved vacation breaks from Kevin's job at the garage in the same town as Gwen's college. When they were able to tell him what was really going on.

Georgethe went back to her old home in Florida in the early morning hours after Ben left that late night. Before they came to the station, Gwen and Kevin just came back from the campus to check on her. Because since she had nowhere to stay when they reunited with Ge at that DNAlien location last year, Gwen let her stay at her home with some nice persuading to her parents to agree. But when they stopped at Gwen's house, her and Kevin were stunned to find she wasn't there. Gwen's parents were unsure where she went only that she's been gone for a month. Gwen searched her guest bedroom to find a stuffed hippo in a dress befitting a little girl; probably her childhood toy, more than enough for Gwen to track Ge's energy signature.

But, it was becoming strained. Almost like … fading. It was similar to when Jennifer Nocturne was losing herself. But differently. It was like a bright light slowing dimming away.

As the trio talked in Ben's quarters on the situation, Ben's knees got weak and almost fell over if Kevin hadn't grabbed him by the arm and helped him sit down on the edge of his bed. He put his hands on his knees, clenching them as his eyes squeezed shut. Kevin frowned feeling concerned for his best bud when Gwen gasped softly as they both saw Ben show a faint glow of pink outlining his body. But as his brows furrowed, the glow slowly changed from pink to green and as the glow got brighter, both teens shielded their eyes with their arms when the light died down instantly. They lowered their arms in time to see Ben opening his eyes; the intense green glow dying away as well to reveal dread, worry, and pain.

Gwen was impressed. After the Diagon incident, Gwen was surprised that Ben wanted to learn more about his anodite side and how to use his mana powers too. Although it was uncertain he would be at her level of training and use those powers regularly when he has the watch, she knew the real reason why he wanted to learn is to be like Ge; sure she wasn't an anodite but the fact that her powers rival that of everyone on their team proves she's on her own level. And seeing Ge and Ben floating in mid air that night when they confessed to each other their bodies outlined in glowing light … Gwen could only stare in enchantment at the beautiful scene whereas Kevin took some snapshots with his phone.

Just like Gwen, Ben felt it.

Ge … she was fading … like her spirit … it's dimming.

He stood up firmly "I better tell Grandpa I need to take off for the week." Gwen and Kevin shared knowing looks as Ben looked up to face them with eyes of determination. "We're going after her."

**OOO**

As their signature green jet landed in the open fields, the trio viewed the vast lands of the countryside. Kevin made sure to land in a non ownership area so as not to get into trouble. Kevin's car roared to life as it drove down the ramp; watching the ramp close up before he drove them across the grass field and onto the open road. The drive was mostly silent spent with them looking out to watch the landscape slowly change from lush green hills and many forests to houses and barns some here and some there. After driving for a half hour, Kevin chose to break the silence.

"Hard to believe she used to live in the middle of nowhere."

"Not much has changed since we were last here." Gwen said as she held the hippo, focusing on tracing Ge.

"It feels like a lifetime ago." Ben murmured.

"Civilization up ahead." Kevin announced.

As Gwen instructed Kevin where to drive to, Ben looked out the side window. Small business stores. The community center. Even the school. This small suburban town hadn't changed at all. It felt like it was just yesterday when he and Gwen came here during that fateful summer vacation. It was like looking through his ten year old eyes again. Only when the car stopped did his eyes caught sight of a figure across them on their right. It was a tall figure wearing a black jacket with their hood up and denim jeans. Their back was to them so he couldn't see their face. Whoever it was, they were on the front lawns of a big building on the outskirts of town.

"Is it her?" Kevin's voice broke the tense silence.

"Yes." Just as that one word left Gwen's mouth, Ben got out immediately and ran onward, ignoring the others as they told him to wait. Cautiously making his way over, now just a foot away from this person, this young lady, _her. _

Gwen and Kevin stopped behind him when he made the bold step forward and touched her shoulder. "Ge?" The moment he spoke, it was like a spell from lifted from her as her still form hunched forward and he caught her around the waist. "Whoa! I gotcha! I'm here." Gwen moved from his right as she walked somewhere near them, Kevin en route. "Ge, what are you doing out here? Why haven't you answered me for a month? What is going on?" He jumped when she moved in his arms and buried her shadowed face in his chest. "What's wrong? Ge, you gotta tell me!" He stressed, feeling worry growing inside at his silent girlfriend. "Georgethe!"

"Ben?" He looked to see Kevin scowling and Gwen give a pitiful frown before gesturing at the sign plotted in the grassy grounds. His eyes widened as a hard stone of fear hit his stomach.

This place was a prison.

His hands tightened their hold on her as anger swelled within him when her snuggling into him made that feeling wash away and replaced with a new-found worry and warmth to her. "You're here to see your dad."

"I haven't been home since the night he was arrested. Since my mom … those nights have been haunting me for so long. Then I just broke. I didn't know what else to do." She was finally speaking. But she sounded strained and in pain, causing Ben to grit his teeth, trying to face her directly.

"Why didn't you come to us? We could have helped you." She whimpered, trying to look away. Ben's eyes narrowed as he spotted red marks on her cheek and her chin. "What's that on your face?" She broke free and tried backing away when he grabbed her left wrist, tugging her forward before pulling down her hood. He gaped a bit as she looked at her sneakers, her mop of hair covering half her face but her left side that was showing had small blemishes on her cheek and chin. He let her wrist go and combed his hand through her hair, trying to see her right side but she shook her head, not so certain of this. He sighed sadly before caressing her hidden cheek, feeling many bumps and rough skin. He frowned deeper before brushing her hair aside. He softly gasped.

Her whole cheek was red and covered with big blemishes; a swollen breakout that went overboard. And both her eyes were red, whether from crying or something else, he wasn't sure. But one thing was certain. She was not looking so good.

She let out a whine and tried putting her hood back on but his hands clasped hers tightly and brought them both up to cup her cheeks.

"We have to talk."

She sprouted tears but blinked them back, nodding slowly "Yeah." He kissed her forehead before embracing her tightly, giving her the chance to hide her face in his chest while rubbing his hand up and down her back while he, Gwen and Kevin shared a worried look.

In that moment, that sunny day began turning into one of cloudy gloom.

* * *

**Again, short part, I know. But I will do my best to make the last two parts longer.**

**This OC is based on me, well somewhat. I based her hometown off mine, sorta. I don't want to give too much away because of privacy/personal reasons. It's a small town somewhere in Florida, let's leave it at that. But the whole parents issue in my OC's background story is all fictional and unrelated to my own real life situation. I've got my own parental issues, mostly on my own old man ... -_-**

**I just hope I can make her emotionally relatable or likable by now. I know I have myself appear as an OC in many of my previous fanfics for years but, in this AU series, I just keep expressing my love for her and Ben. **

**I want to finish this story in time for my B-Day when I might post a two part story that is pretty M.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Until next time, bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's been forever. And catching up on cartoons, movies, anime and such keeps me busy. But, I had to get this up. I can't nor will I ever stop loving this franchise and Ben.**

**Anyway! This chapter is LONG AS HELL!**

**I own nothing, just my OC, but I hope whoever's reading this enjoys!**

* * *

Ge couldn't stop blushing.

Why?

Well, her closest and only friends know what's been going on so far. They can all see her messed up face. Well, it wasn't disfigured or anything scarring but she wasn't looking her best either! At least her buds were doing good after spending a month away from them.

Gwen in her signature high ponytail with a gray sleeveless waistcoat but left open to show her purple long sleeved shirt with a black cat face on the chest, gray skinny jeans and ankle heeled violet boots.

Kevin's hair was getting longer in a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a black muscle shirt with the number 11 emblazoned on in silver, denim jeans with some fainted oil stains and torn at the knees and black leather boots.

And Ben wore a plain black hoodie jacket with the zipped pulled down showing a dark green tee also a white 10 on the chest, his usual skinny blue jeans but new black and green Nike shoes. And the green and white original Omnitrix flashed in her eye as he held her face.

They all looked good. She didn't. Again, embarrassed.

Gwen watched with awe as Ben cupped Ge's face to sense gave her a magical look over while she hugged her stuffed hippo snugged against her chest. Ge blushed, embarrassed from both cousins giving her this kind of attention; getting examinations growing up always made her fidget from the prying hands and lectures. However, watching Ben glow green like that night of their love confession again and having his hands holding her tender face made her lean in to his touch.

The ride to the address Ge gave them for a place they could stay at with her since she'd been staying there the past month was taking a while to get to.

"Diagnostic, Dr. Tennyson?" Kevin asked amused, regardless of the tense situation.

Gwen elbowed him lightly, slipping in a small grin at his, before going back to a curious face. "Well?"

Ben stopped glowing green and gave a glance at her. "Face breakout from a sudden change in her cycle." Ge and Kevin blushed red even though Kevin had to keep his eyes on the road. Gwen groaned, noticing their faces before face palming herself. "He means, different sleeping habits and more stressed, depressed emotions now. At least, until she goes back to a healthier REM sleep schedule." Gwen strictly said mostly to Ge who looked abashed. "I sensed it too. You're getting good at this." Her compliment made Ben chuckle.

"So smile more." Everyone raised a brow at Kevin. "Smiling brings out positive energy in everyone. At least, that's what I hear that sometimes." Kevin mumbled, blushing pink. Gwen smiled nonetheless and kissed his cheek, making his blush darken.

Ben felt Ge rest her head on his shoulder as her face hid there, his watch clad hand brushing through her hair as Gwen and Kevin decided to give them some privacy so they did some idle chat; their voices blurred in the background as Ben's sole focus was on the crestfallen girl beside him.

"Did this all happen right when I left?"

She shook her head slowly, mumbling. "No. It … it's been like this for three years."

Ben's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I was at a low point. It started out small … I didn't care at the time. Time passed. Then it got worse. But, I thought I could just mask it with glamour and just move on." Ben was about to ask but she replied. "Glamour charm." He nodded and let her continue. "When your grandmother was around, which wasn't much, she wanted to cure me. But I said no."

"Why?"

Ge's eyes burrowed as her grip on her hippo tightened. "I guess … it was around the anniversary of what happened. My mom … impacted me more than my dad … I know it was all my fault … she – she – she's sharing her pain with me. And … I deserve it. She didn't deserve to die. I – !" She gasped as Ben's hand threaded through her locks as he kissed her forehead, feeling a tiny crease. He leaned back to see a faint scar there on her forehead.

He remembered her telling him when they first met as kids that she jumped on the bed a lot very little and one day she fell off and cracked her forehead open. Fortunately, she got surgery and would be fine. Though, she sheepishly admitted that she tends to fall on her head a lot as was surprised she was still alive. Back then, ten year old Ben was shocked but glad you pulled through. Now, present 17 year old Ben was worried on present Ge's condition. Her face was pale, red blemished, and her eyes looked red rimmed as well.

"I never wanted you guys to find out. I … I held it out as long as I could …"

"Well now, you're gonna have Gwen fix you right back up."

"I don't think she can."

"Why not?"

"The first time I told your grandma no on healing me, she still went and did it anyway." Ben bit his lip from grinning; grandma Verdona followed the beat of her own drum doing what she wants when she wants. "But, being as experienced in life energy as she is, I was still stuck looking like this. She looked into it and realized that it was all my doing." Ben raised a brow, wanting her to explain. "My troubled thoughts and memories of my parents coupled with the fact I have energy powers too caused my breakout to happen. Not just on the surface; but slowly and surely, I felt a part of myself go away each passing day. Of course, she trained me to control my gift so I could fix myself up but I never really let go of my past. I can't move on from it. It still haunts me to this day. I am stressed and torn beyond belief that I'm barely standing as it is. I – I'm the only one that can fix me and I can't – I just can't! It hurts too much … Ben I … I don't know what to do anymore …" she trailed off, her throat aching as she sobbed out, tears coming in a swarm down her red face. Ben's hand pushed her gently to his chest, hugging her tightly as her form shook with heart wrenching cries.

Gwen looked at the scene heartbroken as she kept a curled hand to her mouth as she silently shed tears for her teammate, her friend, someone she was proud to call family.

Kevin kept his eyes straight ahead but hearing everything made his hands clench the steering wheel tightly; his knuckles becoming white, and tears blurred his vision but he blinked them back. Didn't mean he didn't share the pain with everyone else.

Ben was at a loss. Looking back, he saw a fair share of tears being shed. Like the time he drove Julie to the hospital after she sprained her wrist during tennis practice; she kept on a strong face as he held her other hand as her wrist was bandaged up. She let one tear out but that was it; she always held her ground. Then, there was Eunice, who had tears built in her eyes as Ben and co found her after she ran away. She had no clue who – or what – she was and it scared her. Even when the truth came out that she was the Unitrix, she wanted to be real and to Ben, she was. Then, there was Elena; his once good friend and old crush from their soccer days in middle school who got corrupted by the nanite queen and became obsessed with him. And in the end, he lost her, with angry tears in her eyes as she fled from his sight. But , he never have had to deal with something like this.

In some ways, Ge reminded him of a triple combo of Julie, Eunice and Elena. Like Julie's sweet and strong persona. Like Eunice's glowing aura of seeing creative beauty everywhere. Like Elena … who … no … Elena lost her humanity in the end … and Ge has been like this, suffering, for a long time and she was now having a breakdown right here in his arms. His hand reached down to pull her legs up and drape over his lap. He let her cry, letting it all out, as his arms squeezed her figure against his. Eventually, her sobbing quieted down to just sniffles as her body slumped against his.

"Lo and behold, we've arrived." Kevin announced. The trio looked up front to see a vintage inn. Kevin spotted the tall sign and remarked, "At least they got wifi." Gwen shoved his arm grinning. "We better keep a low profile, not draw unwanted attention. We'll need her awake so they can give us her room key." Gwen smiled as she looked back to see Ge's sleeping face cuddling to Ben's chest as her hand gripped his shirt.

A black hoodie with the zipper down too to show a black and white tee with a black heart with wings printed up front, plain dark jeans and black sneakers. Her wavy dark brown hair got ruffled but framing her face perfectly. Though red and blemished, it didn't take away the fact that seeing her sleeping in his arms made his heart leap out of his chest.

Ge had always gave an aura of pure goodness. Even when she got mad or sad; even when she's now at her lowest point, Ben could still picture her as the giving, helpful, warm heartened angel she's always been.

He took a moment to just stare at her and make sure he kept this in memory before shaking her gently by the shoulder, waking her up so she could get her room key.

**OOO**

_Fog. All she saw was fog. Thick, black fog._

_That's all she could see as she ran senselessly, with no direction on where to go. She just continued straight as she heard many voices, all murmured like she was hearing them underwater._

_Ge starting seeing scenes play out left and right. _

_Her as a little kid laughing as she hugged her mom's legs while she washed the dishes, stopping so she could pick little Georgethe up and swing her around with the last thing heard was her laughter._

_Then, seeing her child self again, this time peaking through the door crack after waking up from a loud sound only to see her parents having a heated argument when her dad swiped his arm out, cracking the window. Little Georgethe covered her mouth yelping before running away, not wanting to see anymore._

_Unfortunately, a foggy cloud appeared before her, showing her a scene. A memory. In the dark wrecked living room. A small girl with loose pigtails. Hugging a still figure as they lay on the ground. Blood pooling underneath them. And finally, a white glow around the girl as she screeched her heart out to let a wave of energy come out. Shattering the windows and knock into a lone figure through the wall, killing him on impact. The burglar lay dead in the backyard as little Georgethe cried her heart out for the mother that wouldn't wake up._

_The last thing she saw before everything turned to black._

Ge gasped as her eyes shot open. Her startled short breaths transitioned to strained long ones as her other senses kicked in. She felt herself on a bed and saw the room she was in was dark, save for the moonlight shining through the creak of the curtains. It took her a moment when she felt a hand curled in her hair. She slowly sat up on her hip a bit and rubbed her face when she heard a soft moan. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes adjusted to the image of Ben facing her, breathing softly with his his other arm draped over his chest as his watch arm was laying on his and her pillow. They both still had their clothes on, except their jackets and footwear. Ge kept staring at Ben's face, admiring how at peaceful he looked contrasting his worried face from earlier.

Ge pulled the sheet off her and swung her legs off the bed, planting her feet firm on the carpet floor. She looked around more; realizing they were in her room in the inn. Gwen and Kevin must have rented their own room due to this inn having only two person rooms. Ge covered her face with her hands, rubbing over her skin slowly but with force, hoping that would wipe away all the ugly. But, feeling all the bumps and dryness and all that was wrong with her. She looked back up, seeing their jackets draped across the chair, stuffed hippo in the seat, and their shoes beside it on the ground as Ge looked over to Ben, seeing him curling to where she was, his watch-less hand reaching out, making her face crumple.

"You deserve someone better. Someone not broken. Someone that's beautiful inside and out. Not a beast." Her hand lightly touched his fingertips, sighing as her eyes started getting blurry. She blinked them back before getting up and moving to the sliding door, moving aside the curtains to be attracted by the moon light sky before carefully opening it, sliding through the gap, then closing it softly.

She leaned against the metal railing as she looked from the greenery landscape to the small city in the distance before up to the sky.

She faintly smiled at the zillions of stars glittering in blues and whites as the black sky mixed with the cosmic soup of interstellar perfection. Her arms folded atop each other as she spotted the brightest stars, a satellite moving here and there in the far reaches, or the sound and sight of an airplane trekking across the sky. She hugged herself as the tears leaked down, sparkling as she closed her eyes when the cool breeze of the night coated her. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, eyes closed and body eased by the cool touch but she enjoyed it while it lasted.

"You come out here often?"

Ben's voice was soft and curious, but the meaning behind it was crystal clear.

"Every night for the past month. I spent all this time going all over town, seeing every single place to see how much had changed. Instead of … facing my own inner demons." Ge turned slowly over her shoulder to see Ben, ruffled hair and clothes with his arms crossed as he leaned against the sliding doorway, his green eyes glittering like emeralds from the starlight. "I guess I suck at taking care of myself, huh?"

"I suck at a lot of things. Taking so long to realize you were going through this, for starters. I'm pretty oblivious … when those I care about are hurting … and I'm actually at fault for it." He sounded guilty. "That's how things ended with me and Julie. That's how Gwen and Kevin left to do their own thing. That's why you didn't want to tell me how you really felt … about everything."

"I didn't want you guys to know. The Highbreed, Vilgax, Diagon. You had a lot on your plate for this past year." Ge smiled sadly at him.

"Well," Ben walked up until he stood next to her, resting his arms atop the banister, "Things are different now. I'm here with you." His hand reached out to touch hers; her eyes looking down at their interlocked hands before looking up to meet his eyes. "You know you don't always have to face things alone."

"It's been the norm of my life for the past six years. I used to be an excited, rambunctious kid that was actually loud, entitled and just … selfish" She cringed badly. "I thought everything would go my way; happy and just perfect. Ha, how highly I thought of myself; everything should go my way." She laughed bitterly. "I guess all kids think the world works from their point of view …" Her eyes narrowed. "I got hated and was bullied for it. I never told my parents … I felt I deserved it … and I did. I became shy and closed off after that, so I was shocked when I met you guys … that I started opening up again. I guess, maybe the reason why … you guys were … different … kinda like me … I can't explain it exactly. Just a feeling … like I was acting all high and mighty like a spoiled brat to others so of course I was lashed at for it. So, when I met you and Gwen, I finally started using my head … and … it felt like I started seeing – actually seeing – for the first time. The world doesn't revolve around me. I'm the only one that matters. Others opinions and feelings matter too. Then I lost the only true friends I had … lost the real me …." tears spilled down her face and hit their hands " Then my mom got killed because of me … then I got stuck with the # 1 ass hole on Earth and I hated every single moment of it!" She yelled angrily, breaking her hand away as her hands squeezed her face, her eyes closed tight and the hot tears coming fast. "I hated it!"

Ben embraced her from behind; her painful cried making him hug her tighter. "Physical, mental, emotional, every day was hell! I just wanted her with me … I wanted her back … first her, then you, now I'm losing myself! I HATE IT!" She yelled furiously.

Ben's eyes blazed with anger hearing her sound so broken. Time stood still as Ben stood as her support as she leaned into him before turning around and burying her face in his chest. His arms wrapped securely around her and he leaned in to whisper comforting things in her ear as she cried her heart out.

"I'm so sorry, Ge. I wish things were different. I wish I could change things."

"You can." He froze as her tear filled voice spoke. "You could go back in time, stop that burglar, and save her."

"You know I can't do that." He inwardly winced, remembering the time his future self coming back to tell Ben to go after Ge before she could leave. He braced himself for an onslaught from her due to his refusal. So, he froze as he felt her body stiffen for a moment when she went completely lax. He gasped as her body fell against his, keeping her standing as her legs went limp like jelly. "Ge!"

"You're right." She slowly shook her head, grimacing. "It's selfish of me to ask you to do something like that."

"It's not." She looked up for her red puffy eyes met his glazed green eyes. "There's something I have to say." When the next row of sentences left his mouth as he told her what he should have, he watched as her eyes grew lidded and her head bowed. He felt his throat constrict and his heart thumping quickly. After finishing, he watched sadly as she pulled away, turning her back to him as she hugged herself, inhaling deeply then exhaling loudly. "Ge, you have every right to slap me. But … what future me said made my heart stop … I – I never felt so scared. Knowing we spent so many years apart … then him wanting me to patch everything up with you … I couldn't just let you leave like that! Not when I caused you to suffer like that! And yeah, I know, changing past events alters the future and you must accept the consequences, I get that! But still! After what you went through … I didn't want you to be alone anymore. I still don't." He frowned as he saw her not moving an inch. "But that was still selfish of me to do. So, if I used my powers for my own selfish desire; just so I wouldn't lose you, then … it's only fair I used my powers for you." Silence stretched for the next few moments and Ben felt his heart about ready to drop when her voice pierced through the quiet.

"I … I don't know. I mean, I want my mom back more than anything. But, would this be the right way to do it? And even if it did work, that burglar who killed her would still live … I wouldn't have killed him … or would I still … right in front of her?" Ben's eyes widened stunned as the recollection of her telling him what happened that dark day of her mom's death, he couldn't imagine. After thinking he lost Grandpa Max, he had to grow up and deal with so much responsibility protecting the Earth from the Highbreed. Only to be relieved to find Max alive in the Null Void. Except, the same couldn't be said of Ge. He was willing to go all Clockwork and undo the loss she suffered; six years back was a big time stretch for him to perform, and she was being hesitant. "The fact that Paradox didn't forcefully stop your future self from persuading you to stop me, that's surprising. He gives serious warnings about time changing things. This, however, would that really be for the best? Was any of it worth it?"

Ben's eyes clouded as his hands formed fists as she spoke. "My mom hated people who did stupid things that put others' lives at risk, especially on a global scale. She always watched the news while I was playing or doing schoolwork. I always heard her mutter things, about how sad there's so many people suffering and that those in power only make matters worse … what if she were brought back only to now fret about our world in constant alien conflict? What I'm saying Ben … is … after what my old man did to me … and how I am right now … I don't see any reason why I should bring her back into this hell of a life. Just as you shouldn't have had to used Clockwork to get me to stay … breaking the laws of space and time to prevent my mom's death … if I did, then I wouldn't have gotten my powers and … meet you all again. And deep down, there's a twisted part of me … that wants to kill my old man for what I went through – and – and that part of me – is glad – she isn't here – here to see – the hideous monster I've let myself become!" Ge hissed out, hugging herself so tightly, her hands turned a pale white as tears hit the ground. "You should have let me go that night. At least then, you wouldn't have had to deal with all this bullshit! You should have stayed away, all of you! My mom deserved better! You all deserve better! I – I'm worthless!"

She gasped as a green mana whip wrapped around her wrists and pulled them away to be pinned to her back, her feet with kept together in a firm grip as well. She gritted her teeth as she saw herself glow white when she gasped as her right side crackled with red and black energy, making her gasp in pain as her head lashed back from the sharp pain. Her head hit square in his chest as the green mana dissipated to be replaced by Ben's hands pinning her arms and his legs trapping hers in between; his mana being focused to try calming her nerves as well as give him the iron hold he needed to keep her pressed against him.

"You really need to keep it down. There are people sleeping, you know." He sternly lectured. She wanted to lash back but then he spoke in a lower but serious tone. "You need to stop lashing at yourself, inside and out. Because to me, you're the last person I see labeled as worthless. And I think imperfect people like us are a match made in this heavenly hell we call life." He lightly teased, making her snort bitterly. "Ge, you need to stop putting yourself through this. Hurting yourself on purpose by not letting go and moving forward. I – I know you think changing things isn't gonna take away the pain you went through on your own … originally, you lost your mom, just as we went our separate ways for a long time originally. I know that. But … you're not alone anymore. You don't have to deal with that pain alone. You can let it go. You just … have to be willing to make the first step to letting go and moving onward. With Gwen, Kevin … and me. We're still a team, regardless. So … please … let us in. Let me in. Because you are worth it. You've always been worth it."

The anger, the sadness, the guilt, as strong as it was there was suddenly evaporated by the sudden onslaught of heat at the feel of her arms freed followed by Ben's arms hooped around her waist. She tensed up for a moment when the reminder of that particular touch of strong but soft hands caressing her sides made her sigh before leaning her full weight against his lithe form. His hands went under her top, slowly moving from her sides to her tummy. She gave the ghost of a giggle before gasping as lips touched her neck. Her head pressed into his shoulder while her hands grabbed his arms. Her head angled away, giving him more room as he peppered her neck with kisses; her hair covering her face from him. As his hands drew out from under her shirt, his right arm wrapped around her lower bode while his watch hand brushed her hair aside but she looked down biting her lip. His knuckle went under her chin, moving her face up and turning it so their lips could finally touch.

Her lips hesitated as they touched lightly before pulling back slowly, not certain if this is what he truly wanted. She gasped as he came back, pressing firmly as she melted from the warmth. She turned in his grip, his arm now wrapped around firmly as he pinned her to the railing, his watch hand caressing her cheek; his other hand moving under her shirt and making circular motions along her back. She whimpered slightly before sighing as her hands gripped his shirt. He sucked on her lips, pulling her further as she moved, her chest pressing his and her hands running through his tousled hair. She faintly smiled when his thumb rubbed her cheek and kissed her deeply, licking her lips before his tongue dove in and tied with hers. She moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping them as close as possible then she gasped as he picked her up to have her legs hug his waist as his hands held her hips. He breathed in her scent; she smelled good. He sucked her lips before biting her bottom lip, making her hiss until he licked away her blood. She returned it by chewing his lips before pecking at the corner of his mouth, leaving a mark. Lip mashing and tongue clashing sounds lasted for a few more long moments before the need for breathing broke through.

They both panted, lips wet and red, face flushed with sweat and hair messier than before, attire tousled but both their eyes were glowing. He smiled lovingly as the moon light made her glow white like angel; her eyes glittering like the Milky Way before peppering her face with kisses, making her shed more tears as she gave a mix of a sob and laugh. He moved them back and grew an iron hold on with one arm while the other went to open the slide door. Once they got in and he slid it back shut, he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down as he leaned over his hands and knees and went back to kissing her deeply.

She cupped his face as she felt behind her closed eyes the moonlight seeping in. Her eyes opened to see his green eyes popping out contrasting to the shadows.

"About your offer … I'll think about it." Ge cupped his cheek as his forehead pressed to hers. "I missed this. Missed you … so much."

"Missed you too." Ben smiled lovingly, leaning in to her touch. They stared at each other for a few moments when she spoke again.

"Love me like you do." She whispered tearfully.

He kissed the tears away before whispering against her lips. "I do."

She gazed lovingly back at him as she leaned up. "I do."

Their lips locked as passionate sounds were exchanged as they blissfully kissed the night away.

**OOO**

It took Ge the next few days for her to have the courage and heart to go to the prison and see him. She explained that the whole town believes she ran away and was never seen again the night her dad was arrested. So, she was a ghost and wanted it to stay that way. Thanks to some help from Kevin, she had fake ID on her passing her off as a distant relative on her dad's side. Though it was to the cousins' chagrin and concern, they both understand she wanted to stay out of that spotlight. To Ge, the past was dead and she wanted to move on.

With a glamour spell from Gwen to make sure they were incognito to everyone else as well as fake ID too, and supportive looks from all three of them, Ge stepped forward. As soon as she went to the front desk, everything was put into motion. From the small foyer room to behind the security locked doors, the atmosphere changed. The walk was cold, bleak and unpleasant. Chills ran up all their spines as their footsteps echoed from the floor to the walls. Time moved slowly as they trekked behind the guard, no words exchanged between anyone as he just led them. Kevin kept Gwen close as she pressed against Ben who kept a firm hand on Ge's wrist as she was keeping her neutral face forward to the man's back. Ge felt her mind drift as she wondered many things. What would her dad – no – he look like now? Would he recognize her? Would he say anything? What if she said or did something foul to him when they finally met face to face?

The squeeze of her hand made her snap back into focus when she found themselves in the medical wing of the building. Only one thought reached her mind as the guard stepped aside and Ge walked to the front desk. When she asked for his name, what the nurse spoke next made time froze. Ge could feel the others' gazes pinned to the back of her.

But she couldn't move.

She couldn't speak.

She couldn't process it at all.

Her hearing was muddled as a ringing pierced her ears as she felt hands grab her arms gently before stirring her to another direction. Her feet moved automatically as she was gently pushed into an empty chair in the sitting area in the far corner; her head limping forward as her eyes stayed open but giving a blank look. That's when a knuckle went under her chin and made her look at Ben's face as he was on a knee as he stared at her; his eyes crinkled and brows knit both with worry etched in them, when his mouth moved but she heard no sound come out. Ge felt two presences join him as she felt someone's arm wrap around her form and small hand touch her arm; possibly Gwen, as a rather big hand nestled atop her head; maybe Kevin. She could faintly feel their touch but still felt herself adrift.

She heard more muddled voices exchanged around her when Ben's eyes glowed completely green for a split moment at the same time her mind zapped inside, making her eyes widened as the murkiness inside her fully went away. But in its place, a sudden overwhelming realization hitting her full force. As she felt tears running like waterfalls down her cheeks, her hands shook as she grit her teeth before clutching her hand. Everyone's else hands pulled away as Ge pulled her legs up on the seat, her forehead pressed to her knees as she formed a ball.

As she opened her mouth, instead of words, all she could do was let out choked sobs. Arms wrapped around her as she heard her sob harder. Those arms tightened as her face was buried in his chest, hearing his quickly beating heartbeat, letting that sound led her to the end as she cried out the pain, the frustration, the hatred, and all the heartbroken feelings she could no longer contain.

Ben sat beside her as he held her, eyes narrowed but pricked with tears, while Gwen's and Kevin's were the same.

Her dad was admitted here 5 years ago, around the start of his sentence.

Brain cancer. Spread through most of his brain.

They say he's only got weeks left, maybe less.

The memories plaguing her mind; zapping from seeing her child self laughing as she hugged him coming home from work to crying out fiercely as she ran from the smoking, drunken man she once saw as he dad but no more, they wouldn't stop.

She wanted to hate him. She wanted to kill him. She wanted him to suffer.

But now, she didn't know what to feel anymore.

All she wanted now was to stay in Ben's arms and never let him go.

* * *

**I kept doing my best writing this, fixing things and hoping all this fits and makes sense. At the end of the day, I just need to get this out! **

**Again, this is all fictional. Even though I wish aliens and magic and this awesome trio were real, this is still fan fiction. I keep reminding myself.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this long part. Final part's gonna come who knows when. It will be long, emotional and good, hopefully. **

**Until then, bye guys!**


End file.
